Nothing wEiRD
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is an additional and unnecessary chapter to my story wEiRD. This is an adult chapter. Don't like - don't read.


**Author's usual notes and DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's special note and WARNING:** I think it's time for another completely unnecessary **sequel** many of you have asked for, even more will read and very few will comment: the so called _treat_. It's a bonus chapter to my story **wEiRD** which you should read first if you haven't yet. (Shame on you! Only on the hunt for smutty stuff, huh?! ;-) )

This bonus chapter is, of course, M-rated and will give you red ears (or more), if you are prudish and actually don't like this sort of product from my smutty mind. If you like this stuff you're more than welcome to continue to read and please feel free to leave a comment. If you **don't like M** -rated stories, then **don't read** it but I really do wonder why you've come across this at all. I mean, hey, you had to change the default filters, hadn't you... In this case feel free to leave. You should better stop here.

 **If you still read on, don't complain. Remember that I've given you a fair warning.**

* * *

 **All others: enjoy...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nothing Weird**

 **.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Come, let's go upstairs."Tommy said. "To my bedroom, where I'm going to undress you properly. Without interruptions. No phones, no mobiles, no neighbours. Just the two of us. Come."

Barbara was happy to oblige. Hopefully there won't be anything weird from now on.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

But somehow everything still felt a bit strange.

"Oh, this is weird, Tommy." Barbara whispered on the first landing of the stairs. She had watched his bare shoulders and his tempting bottom cheeks in nothing but boxers when he had walked in front of her. She was dressed not much more decent with her half opened blouse, no shoes and a skirt that still was slightly askew. Not to mention their completely ruffled hair and the feeling of softly swollen, definitely kissed lips.

He had not let go of her hand and had led the way. Now he stopped and turned. Seeing her expressions constantly changing from unhooded but still surprised desire and a big-eyed anticipation he had to chuckle. Tommy lifted her hand to his lips and whispered. "I love you. Nothing is weird. Well, not _too_ weird at least. What can I do to ease you?"

He pulled her into a warm embrace. She shrugged. "Don't know. It had been easier when... when my brain hadn't been involved."

"You think too much." Tommy whispered into her hair. "Talk to me. What exactly bothers you?"

"For a start, I've never been to your bedroom before."

"Shall I give you a tour? It's quite huge. Not that you get lost there..." It made her snicker into his chest. "Or do you want to explore on your own? I could get us some champagne, you'll learn if you like the hardness of my mattress or the decor of the covers and when you finally understand how the dimmer switch works I'll be there with a pack of candles. What about that?"

"Don't mock me!" Barbara mumbled pouting into the hairs on his naked chest.

"No, seriously. I'll get us some champagne and- ...or would you prefer the already opened beer?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. This evening had become so ridiculous with all those bloody interruptions, I can understand that you need a few moments on your own before... mmmh..." Tommy gave her a reassuring kiss that already made her want more before he turned to go downstairs again. "Please just don't have second thoughts, my love."

"And don't forget the candles, Sir."

* * *

Barbara ascended the rest of the stairs and hesitantly entered his bedroom. There was in fact an old-fashioned dimmer switch at the wall, somehow weirdly complicated, so she only managed to switch on the lights at maximum before she took a look around.

The entire room smelled of his scent. It was wonderful and promising. At first Barbara closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. Then she curiously surveyed his private realm. It was indeed a huge room, even bigger than the living room in her flat. The ceiling was high with old moulding ornaments but in the middle of it was a modern lamp strangely hanging there like an alien. On the side opposite to the entrance there were two big windows left and right to a pair of French doors that obviously led to a small balcony. One window was tilted and she could hear the rain pattering onto the leaves of the trees in the garden. The gentle breeze blowing through that window let the floor-length curtain softly waft. The other window was closed. A small art deco dressing table without a mirror stood there. According to the pens and papers and the dark green leather pad Tommy had converted it into a desk.

The complete left side of the room had big sliding doors, some were made of wood, one of brushed metal and one consisted of a huge mirror. Barbara walked closer. She knew it was his wardrobe. While she let her fingertips slide across its surfaces she thought that it surely can't be full of his belongings, there must be empty space even though she could see a row of suits revealed by one of the doors which was half open.

She closed it.

Then Barbara dared to take a look at the bed. Although it was big, about two metres each side, it was quite normal, without antiquated posters or ornamental headboard, and covered with - Barbara had to snort a laugh at the sight of this - extremely colourful covers. From the well-known Swedish furniture shop, she would say. And apart from decidedly simpler decors she also had expected the bed to be neatly made with a coin-bouncing tensely straightened sheet. In fact it only was loosely rearranged after sleeping. Even a bit of his pyjamas peeped from under the pillow.

This small sign of messiness had a soothing effect on Barbara's mind. He was not the perfect Eton boy she thought and either the cleaning woman was not visiting daily or she was not allowed in here. Which Barbara actually would prefer.

She walked on to the French doors and looked outside. On the tiny balcony, lit by a softly glowing light hidden somewhere above the doors, was barely room for two chairs. There was not even a table but on the low but broad marble balustrade stood an empty tumbler which was slowly filling with rain. Very old chestnut trees in the garden blocked the sight to the houses in the other street.

* * *

Suddenly the lights went out and it made Barbara jerk in surprise. The flickering light of a candle approached and she could hear Tommy's bare feet on the soft carpet. Two glass bottles clinked when he pulled the curtain to the side and placed everything on the window sill. Hearing him coming closer Barbara had revelled in the exciting thrill of anticipation. She had not turned yet so he embraced her from behind.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked. Snaking his arms around her waist he propped his chin onto her shoulder.

Their faces were lit by the candle in front of them and the bit of light that came through the windows so Barbara was able to see Tommy's face. Their eyes locked. "Very much so." she whispered and tilted her head.

Tommy gave her a soft kiss. Then he placed his warm lips onto her neck and silently blessed her skin with more featherlight kisses. His hands slid up her arms, then slowly pulled down the sleeves of her blouse. Never stopping his mouth's caresses he took the clothing off her completely and threw it in the direction of the chair in front of the desk. It landed on the floor. None of them cared. A few seconds later her earlier opened bra followed.

Barbara quietly hummed in pleasure when she leaned back and into his chest. It felt warm and soft but also firm. His hands went from her shoulders across her arms to her waist when he whispered "You feel so good, Barbs!" into her ear. She loudly breathed out. Where the zipper to her skirt was was something he already had spotted earlier so it was easy to open it now and tentatively slow he pushed it down her hips. Tommy let his flat hands linger as long as possible on her thighs while he freed her from the unfamiliar piece of clothing.

Her breathing stopped as she expected him to undo her knickers too but Tommy only let the back of his fingernails scratch gently across the sides of her bottom cheeks without pulling her underwear away.

"Oh..." A soft kiss on the spot behind her ear she never had known to be so sensitive made her moan. Barbara lifted her arms to reach him. Her right hand squeezed his right biceps and her left hand was buried in his hair. Caressing him she grabbed a handful from time to time.

* * *

His fingers moved to her front without releasing the skin of her neck from his kisses. Relishing the feeling of goose pimples under the tips of his fingers Tommy tickled her belly until she completely forgot that he was caressing the hardened scars from the gunshot wounds. When his hands moved up to the bottom of her breasts she was shortly before forgetting everything else. Unashamed of showing her neediness she pressed her back into his groin. She was not unpleased to find him hard again.

Barbara heard him swallow. Teeth softly bit into the flesh on her shoulder.

"Oh, Tommy!" His caresses felt almost unbearably marvellous. It made her involuntarily help him to finally also pull down her knickers. Stepping out of the small piece that was pooling around her ankles in no time happened automatically and was totally drowned out by the feeling of his fingers almost touching her curls when they slid across the skin of her thighs. "Tommy!" she breathed again and pressed herself another bit harder into his front.

It was quite a while ago that her eyes had fallen shut. Now she turned her head without opening them and blindly searched for his lips. Their bodies never let go of their erotically charged full contact when they shared a long sensual kiss.

But there still was something between them.

"Barbara!" Tommy finally moaned into her lungs. He sounded a bit impatient. "Do you allow me to undress myself?"

She had not yet finished her approving words when his boxers laid on the ground already. In the next moment she felt his bare manhood for the first time without anything between them.

"Heavens!" Her voice even hitched when he showed the same forwardness she had had and was pressing his full erection between her naked bum cheeks. Barbara knew she had turned as aroused as he was by now. She knew he must feel the dampness even from where he was touching her.

* * *

"Let me make love to you in the rain, Barbara!"

Barbara stiffened. "Out there?"

"Yes." Tommy breathed onto her shoulder and tightened the grip of his left arm around her waits. With her right hand he opened the door to the balcony. They could feel that despite the rain it was not really cold and the wind was almost not palpable here in the shelter of the garden.

"I..." she started but had to stop when his hands touched her pubic mound. "Oh, yes, right there!" she whispered defeated.

Tommy's hands slowly had slid deeper between her thighs and although he was not reaching the final destination his fingers delicately had touched her hidden nub.

"May I?" he asked with his thumb caressing her curls.

His tongue outlined her ear which made her knees go weak. She only was able to nod and squeak an "M-hm." before his hand slid further on. Barbara slightly changed her stance into a broader one and almost lost her balance when she felt him trying to push her through the door. She still was alarmed enough to hold against it.

"I don't like audience!" she croaked almost surrendering already.

"Nobody can see us. This is a hidden shelter between those high walls."

Although Barbara believed him she quickly had to glance around anyway after she had given up the last bit of resistance and they stepped over the threshold. Immediately raindrops covered their skin. It was in fact quite warm and pleasurable. The imminent thunderstorm that still had not really broken out yet probably had raised the temperature.

Another step of their flushed bodies and Barbara was pressed against the balustrade. The stone was cool against her skin. His body on hers was hot from behind. She turned her head and they exchanged a wild kiss. All the time Tommy lasciviously rolled his hip against her bottom.

"Mmmh." he softly moaned when she tried to raise her hip and let him slip between her legs. But he was not pleased with going on right now, like this. It almost was disappointing that he brought a bit of distance between their bodies.

"No..." Tommy whispered into her ear. "Not like this. Turn, my love."

With gentle directing nudges he turned Barbara so she faced him. "We'll keep that for later." he seductively winked. "Now I'd like to see your face and want you to see mine looking at you while we are making love."

It made her blush a bit more.

* * *

They shared a deep longing kiss. But when she felt his fingers spanning around her waist and trying to lift her Barbara hesitated again. A short anxious look across her shoulder revealed the abyss of the garden behind the balustrade.

"Trust me." Tommy whispered onto her throat and she let herself be lifted onto the low stone parapet. They were oblivious to the tumbler being wiped off it. With an unheard thud it impacted on the soft wet grass below them. "You're safe with me, Barbara. I'll hold you! And I want to look into your eyes."

Her eyes were big, a bit as if she was still surprised about what happened here. Then all her features went soft.

Without the clear purpose to do so Barbara spread her legs. Tommy came closer and stood between them. While they shared another deep and desirous kiss he let his length rub anywhere particular between her thighs. It only fed her hunger for him so Barbara moved to the edge of her surprisingly smooth stone seat until only a light traction of the muscles of her legs around his made him touch her where she wanted him.

Tommy briefly groaned his approval.

The feeling of his hard member gliding across the wetness of her folds only deepened their kiss. Barbara sighed in pleasure about the challenging gentleness of his erection teasing her. One more twist of her hips, one more move of his groin and they suddenly both moaned into each other's mouths in unison letting the friction's pleasant thrill trickle through them. The anticipation of what their needy parts promised was hard to stand.

"Oh, yes." he murmured and changed the angle. Another bit of turning and the tip of his cock was feeling her readily welcoming entrance.

They had had enough of foreplay earlier.

* * *

Tommy paused until Barbara opened her eyes. "I want to look into your eyes." he repeated his wish with an enticing smile.

Her eyes were big, a bit as if she was still surprised about what happened here. Then all her features went soft. The tardiness with which Tommy entered her was killingly good. Never before had Barbara felt someone being so careful and tender when he had invaded her most private zone. Tears mingled with the rain and she smiled. When he finally had buried his shaft in her completely Barbara softly moaned and languidly arched into him with her head fallen into her neck.

His arms were around her waist and her hands in his nape. Tommy moved himself a bit out, then slowly got back inside. It was the most pleasurable feeling Barbara ever had had. Trusting him completely she stretched her back away from him. She even let go of his neck and lifted her arms into the nightly sky. Her wet hair hung down when she let her head fall back too. Only the firm hold of his arms kept her from falling.

Seeing her like this, without any mask, without any fears or worries, without any barrier between them, and with an enchanted smile on her lips that let her face beam, Tommy understood that Barbara trusted him completely in that moment. He made a silent vow that he would never willingly disappoint her faith. He started to increase the pace of his gentle thrusts and bent down to kiss her breasts. He could not resist. Drops of rain had trickled from her offered throat across her cleavage and had vanished in her bosom. It was not long before Barbara returned her hands onto his shoulders and straightened her back. There was unshaded lust and longing in her eyes. Barbara made sure he knew she had to take hold on him. Her fingertips dug into his muscles when he felt the first involuntary twitch on his manhood inside her.

She grinned one of her cheeky grins which was now filled with unadulterated desire. "Harder, please!" she lowly ordered pulling Tommy closer to her.

* * *

He obeyed and quickly was rewarded with more contractions around himself. Mirroring her grin Tommy pushed his length harder into her before he buried his face again in the soft flesh of her breasts. He softly bit and kissed and sucked her, their lower bodies continuously moving, her restricted laborious breathing roaring through his ears. He had to get back to her lips.

"I don't know how long I could keep you like this." Tommy's lips murmured into her open mouth. "Or me..."

"Yes!" Barbara groaned when he accidentally gave her an even heavier thrust. He had not meant to lose control so soon but the feeling of them making love out here simply had overpowered his will to hold his needs back as long as he could to give Barbara the most of pleasures. He briefly hesitated. "No!" she whimpered and scratched her fingernails into his wet bottom cheeks before she slightly leaned back again to take a look at Tommy.

She needed him. She wanted him. She wanted all of him and harder and deeper and faster. Raindrops and small runnels on his skin glistened in the soft orange glow of the candle and the dimmed light at the wall. The muscles of his arms played when he pulled her close and let her go again. His eyes were soft and had turned darker than she ever had seen. His hair was wet from the rain. The smile on his lips was loving and lustfully demanding at the same time. He looked gorgeous. And he was making love to her. Emotions and lust swept over her.

Barbara already sat at the edge of the balustrade. Looping her arms around his neck she now pushed her breasts against his chest and her swollen nub against the roughness of the hairs at the root of his dick. In order to get even closer to her body he let his hands wander around her waist until he completely encircled her. Flatly pressed onto his skin Barbara's hands roamed his shoulders from behind like his stroked her sides. Their bodies were slick from a mixture of rain and sweat and their fronts glided on each other as they were pressed together. Eventually Tommy's seeking lips had found hers again. With no hesitation she opened her mouth and let his tongue invade her. She felt it teasing her palate right behind her front teeth before she met the tip with her own. Groping she orbited around his tongue and lured him deeper inside until they twisted and wrestled, even changed to his mouth. Barbara buried her hands into his wet hair and groaned into his lungs.

All the time their connected lower bodies rolled around somehow mimicking their tongue's gentle fight. Still somehow provocatively slow in all his moves, which started to let her turn impatient, Tommy bent his hip and slightly from below he thrusted upwards into her several times. Still delaying, still thrilling, but also with a heavier, harder acceleration every time he approached her innermost part. It had its desired effect on Barbara. She finally got out of patience completely.

"Oh, god, yes, Tommy, fuck me, please." she mewled.

Tommy needed no second invitation.

A carnally smug groan accompanied the beginning of his heavier pumping. With every thrust she could feel him clashing with the now very sensitive lower parts of her folds. Her inner muscles already constricted rhythmically and his balls were strained and ready to satisfy their appetite. For the need of air deep throat kissing eventually became impossible. Their panting filled the quiet garden and it successively turned into constant soft moans.

Barbara's legs pulled him so close to her that it even almost became impossible for him to bless her with thrusts but the capture still was soft and so he managed to give himself enough space with the softly nudging help of his hands. She moaned in a low wave of orgasm. "Yes!" she croaked and enjoyed the tension centering in her abdomen again rather quickly.

"Oh, Barbara!" Tommy moaned into the crook of her neck when he finally let go of the last bits of self-control. He pumped deep and hard into her. He was all hers. She was all his. He managed to shove her into the next bigger wave of lust until he could not keep it back himself. "Barbara!" he cried when he rammed his length as deep as he could into her tight cave.

"Yes!" she cried and arched her back. "Tom! Mmmh! Oooh, yes! Yeeesss!"

Warmth cascaded across their bodies, warmth flooded through their veins, warmth envelopped him, warmth spread into her.

* * *

His arms pulled her close as he stilled the frantic play of his muscles and he came apart inside her. Two or three more hard thrusts into her, spilling all his love, made her dissolve again. Her nails scratched his shoulders but the rain soothed the small wounds immediately. Her legs tensed their muscles and kept him close and buried deep inside for quite a while.

Still not entirely loosened Tommy moved his groin away from her. When he was almost gone Barbara quietly sighed onto his shoulder. Her hands had moved to his bottom and stilled his withdrawal.

"Don't go. Please." she breathed.

He was able to move back inside and so they kept their embrace and their connection for a few more moments.

"I love you!" Almost overpowered by the emotions coming with these words Barbara managed to murmur against his still heated, still wet skin. She felt his nose seeking for the spot behind her ear that had made her moan in pleasure a few times during their previously lovemaking so she contendedly sighed when he had found it again.

"And I love you!" Tommy whispered. "Now and forever."

He kept holding her in his arms and she even wriggled another bit closer into his embrace. They felt each other relax and eventually started a tender kiss. Both were so engrossed in their languid tongue-play that at first they even were not aware of him hardening again. Only when his thumb suddenly applied sweet teasing pressure on her clit Barbara let go of his lips to look at him in approving surprise.

"Oh, god, Tommy!" she breathed grinning. Briefly she had to clamp her eyes shut when a bolt of arousal flashed through her abdomen.

"Surprisingly I'm not done yet." He gave her a wicked smile.

Looking at each other with love they rapidly increased the pace of their rolling hips until Barbara squealed and pressed herself against him. Her arms were looped around his chest, her legs were hooked behind his, and she had lifted herself off the balustrade.

"Tomm... oooh... yes! Yes!" she groaned already climaxing again.

"Aaah! Yes!" he groaned and pounded into her. His hands held her bum cheeks and his fingers grabbed deep into the soft flesh with every thrust. It was not long before he came again. Every single muscle of the woman who clung to him constricted, inside and out, and it sucked the last bit out of him.

Little waves of a shuddering aftermath shook Barbara's body when Tommy let her sit back down on the cold marble. Like after their first orgasm they held on to their connection for a few additional moments. Still embraced, but this time definitely relaxing completely until they felt him finally slipping out of her.

* * *

"Oh, my." Barbara whispered into his ear when his lips playfully had started to try to sip up every drop of rain on the skin of her neck. "Please don't tell me that every time will be like this."

Tommy looked up again and into an exhaustively satisfied grin. His face was a big smile too. "Why not? I'd try my best."

"I don't know if I'd survive it."

"So bad?" He chuckled.

"Ah, you joker!" Barbara freely laughed out loud. By the look of her face he knew full well that she had enjoyed it very much. He could not even find the right words to describe how much he had enjoyed it himself. Although he was worn out by their joyride he felt the wonderful strength of a young man in his old bones so he managed to scoop her into his arms and carry her inside. Quickly grabbing hold of his neck Barbara squeaked in happy surprise. Their bodies were wet and slippery from the rain so unfortunately he already had to put her back to the ground halfway to his bed. She did not let go of his neck though.

"Ah, I suppose I'm too old for this." he sighed.

"Not at all, Sir!"

With a tenderly furious kiss Tommy then tried to get the cheeky smirk from Barbara's face. He pushed her backwards to the bed with its colourful covers. She had not the slightest of objections.

* * *

Or so he had thought.

"Although..." she started. "Shouldn't we take a hot bath after being soaked by the rain?"

But her rational suggestion was ignored. Barbara already had hit the mattress in the middle of her sentence so Tommy only wrapped them into the covers and laughed.

"We have an entire night to get warm and I'm pretty sure we'll find time for a shower later."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I think I'm going to wrap up the original story with a mitigated version of this. You don't really have to read it there ;-) I hope you enjoyed this one.

 **Tess**


End file.
